Episode 1787 (4 June 1999)
Synopsis Phil collects Grant from the police station after his release on bail. Grant voices his suspicion that Bianca grassed him up to the social services. Phil struggles to contain his anger. The atmosphere is strained as the brothers drive back to Walford. Phil breaks the silence by asking Grant "how many arrests does this make? Three? Four?" Grant exits the car without a word. Phil follows after him. Grant enters the nearest bar without a backward glance. Phil follows him in. Grant knocks back the whiskies, consumed by self pity. He begins to taunt Phil, calling him weak. Phil tries to placate Grant, who sneers "you want to show a bit of solidarity, take a drink". Grant pushes Phil away when he refuses. Phil closes his eyes in despair after he clocks their surroundings. They've stumbled into a gay bar. Bianca continues to attack Natalie. Exasperated, Natalie goes on the offensive: "you always were a bully. Why do you think me and Ricky got together all those years ago? Because we were both sick to death of being pushed around by you". Recriminations ensue until the staff nurse intervenes. He throws them out of the quiet room. Bianca is shaken by news from the doctor: Ricky is to undergo a CT scan. She remarks tearfully "that's what Tiff had". Grant chides Phil "what have you got left that you can't take a drink with your brother? No Kathy, no Ben. You're nearly forty and you've got nothing". The brothers' dispute is halted as the drag queen flirts with Grant. Phil laughs as Grant bolts out of the bar. Grant returns to Walford alone. He nicks a bottle of scotch from the Vic, intent on mayhem. Natalie tentatively tries to console Bianca. Distraught, Bianca starts to confide in her. She tells Natalie about her termination and the sorrow brought on by Tiffany's death. Bianca continues "what if Ricky's gonna die as well?" Natalie offers her a hug. Bianca gratefully accepts it. The doctor returns with good news; Ricky's going to pull through. Bianca and Natalie call a truce and return to Walford. Chaos greets Phil on his return to Walford. Grant's gone AWOL and The Arches have been left unlocked overnight. Blind drunk, Grant ascends the scaffolding to sit on the railway bridge and drink away his sorrows. He sneers as Bianca and Natalie pass below him, pouring whisky over their heads. Phil encounters Bianca and Natalie as they make their way to the Arches. They tip him off about Grant's whereabouts. Phil joins Grant on the railway bridge. Grant is hostile until Phil makes to leave. Grant persuades Phil to stop and talk. Grant reminisces "I've been thinking. About us. When we first came here. Remember? Walking down the street like we owned the place?" He implores Phil "see all that down there? It's ours". Phil is unconvinced, remarking "was, you mean. While we've been getting married and divorced, the Ian Beales and Steve Owens have taken over". Grant urges Phil to seize the moment. Phil makes up his mind, telling Grant "from tomorrow we rearrange things". Grant triumphantly declares "the future's sorted". They vow to think big, and not let anything come between them again. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Ruth Platt as Doctor *Mark Byron as Triage Nurse *Debbie Norman as Receptionist *B.K. Tatum as Drag Queen *Simon Thomson as P.C. Crowe Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns